Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network
As the dusk of the First Eurasian Conflict was on the brink of ending, several benefactors in Eurasia decided to gather in secretly without the Global Liberation Army knowing. Richard Osman, a British CEO of worldwide defense organization known as the famous Osman Defenses Industries decided to bring in several benefactors across the world to rise up terrorism; The Company of Liberty was involved in several compaigns to help found the Commonwealth Security Network of Eurasia, they were known in short as the ECSN. The Arm of Defense Osman Defences Industries currently specialises the faction in Cybernetic Infantry, Secret Weapons and Robots; enlisting, commanders, engineers and scientists to help with the recruitment and construction of these seperate weapons. Over the years, the Commonwealth specially held out against GLRF Occupation until the terrorist threat was cleared out of Turkey, the faction began to fight in 2027 along side with the Company of Liberty ready to assist. Story After the faction surfaced in 2027, the Company of Liberty was enlisted to help get into combat. United States Forces and Chinese Forces were enlisted to spread the message to help recruitment for the faction, all-thou there have been high amounts of successive recruitments across Eurasia, the Americans and the Chinese pulled out of Eurasia in 2029 to allow the Eurasian Commonwealth to deal with the Global Liberation Resistance across their territories. Several years during the first conflict several regions of the continent have been contested with enemy occupation, mainly from the Global Liberation Army but after the enemy's defeat Osman Industries taken up various votes from countries that require defense from any further attacks, the CEO of the multi-million Euro/Dollar organisation began all military, civilian and science operations across Eurasia along with some some sectors operating under license in mainly Europe and in Asia providing services for many contractors. Over the years, the Company of Liberty brought in the Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network as a member of the Allied Nations as a world-wide operated force under Organisations Against Terrorism leadership; the Eurasian Commonwealth was ranked by OAT's Commanders as the group's 2nd Faction to be well-organised in terms of combat units, futuristic weapos and good use of support powers. For the need of detecting enemy forces and private military defense the Osman Organisation CEO established the new Osman Intelligence Agency and the Osman Security Consulting, not only available to military contracts but also available for civilians and VIPs that contact if they are looking for security assistance and also if they need to locate possible targets that could threaten the future of someone's interests, the Eurasian joint forces contracted these said subsidiaries to assist them with various successes during the course of the fight against enemy forces including the Global Liberation Resistance but also against forces of Yuri's unified New Russia with some success after fending off attacks, but pressure has been on the increase ever since due Yuri's New Russia being a threat after Richard Osman declared that the ECSN with his guidence will restore Russia to its older state. A Brave New World To be added... Supporting Companies In the Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network's role in counter-terrorism with assistance from the Company of Liberty and the American-'Chinese' task forces, the new commonwealth utilises many new and advanced powerful battle vehicles for use on the battlefield to deal with the Forth Reich of Yuri and Global Liberation Resistance Forces. The corporations assisting the newly formed Commonwealth consist of medium, high and massive Eurasian companies and corporations which operate worldwide and able to help out armies and organisations with any equipment they require for their effort on the field. Airbus Military '''- A Spanish subsidiary which is part of the '''European Aeronautic Defence and Space Company in Netherlands which supplies the Eurasian Commonwealth with 1 propeller aircraft for the ECSN's military operations in deploying security operatives, bombing locations and also transporting Important Supplies from one Eurasian base to another in a matter of seconds. This company is the only one in the Eurasian Commonwealth's contractors list to supply one propeller aircraft to the Eurasian Commonwealth. Ultra-Tech Battle Machines - This Eurasian Corporation utilises the Eurasian Commonwealth with a unique set of weapons and vehicles to utilise on the battlefield when at war with Terrorism. Ultra-Tech has several contracts and orders of battle vehicles to utilise with the Eurasian Commonwealth Security Council and a chance to combat terrorism in Europe and Eurasia. Global Econox Aviation - An Aircraft Corporationin from Sweden, this this Eurasian affaliated corporation builds aircraft and helicopters which can be used in the military and civilian purposes. Their best selling aircraft is the GEA-4 Boxer VTOL, comes in civilian and military versions and can be purchased for a good price for any purpose. Since the GLRF Risen to war, Global Econox Aircraft recieved contracts and orders from the Commonwealth to build combat and utility VTOL aircraft to utilise in their war on terror, their current prototype is the GEA-95 Autumn Battle VTOL. FutureTech Corporation - This massive corporation founded in Amsterdam currently serves the Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network in supplying advanced robots for the new Commonwealth to utilise on the battlefield. Also having contracts with the Company of Liberty which provides them with the FT2 Jaguar but since the Company of Liberty has affaliations with the Commonwealth Council, the corporation currently serves both factions in providing the best robot vehicles and drones for use on the deadly battlefield. Golan Mecha Defences - When there are not much companies which build mechanised walkers for war and work, a large Eurasian corporation known as the Golan Mecha Defenses. This specially designed corporation builds tall and heavy armoured military mechanised walkers for war and civilian mechanised walkers for industrial workplaces & leasure, also they build unarmed mecha for the civilian market. Kojima å°?å³¶ Heavy Industries - A Corporation in Japan which was contracted by the Eurasian Commonwealth Security which provides them specially selected units which utilises mostly drone carrier units and also mostly battle tanks for any army which they are contracted for. The Industry utilises advanced and futuristic units and weapons for battlefield use. They also have civilian companies which produce office equipment and autombiles and motorcycles for civilian use which they can use for everyday lives. U-Genix Computers - A British software company based in London. The company assists the faction in their supplyment contract with the supply the with important AI-programs for the faction's Component Towers and their drones that the ECSN security forces use in the fight against global and worldwide terrorism. Units Flagships Osman Defense Industries enlisted a shipbuilder based inside the United Kingdom to build the network a set of laser guided missile destroyers. These specially designed British destroyers has been selected as the ECSN's commanding flagships on the oceans which helps calling in air support and airstrikes from the shores, however the three ship's laser guided missile launchers can pierce through enemy aircraft which attack them, decimate positions with inter continential ballistic missiles. The Comparing towards the Company of Liberty's ANCS Gallardo Flagship, these ECSS destroyers are medium sized and they are fast than the flagship and several battleships across the world. Equipped with ICBM missiles and heat seeking missiles, these destroyers were powerful by all means; Its arnament can be devastating as any enemy personnel nearby these destroyers can get eliminated due to the comsistant use of explosives, the Global Liberation Resistance Forces have ranked the destroyers as a priority target to destroy at all cost since they are dangerous towards terrorists and enemies who are against Eurasia. Infantry The network utilises strictly trained soldiers and special mercenaries for the battlefield. All-thou commanders utilise for soldiers to consist of many weapons of their choosing, they also allow the construction of robots and exo-skeletal soldiers for battlefield use. Osman Commando Operatives Specially hired by Osman Defense Industries for fighting forces across Eurasia, these heroes come with various abilities and weapons depending on what situation they will be facing off in whilst in combat. Due to limitations in the faction, commanders can only 1 Hero can be utilised in combat. Vehicles & Drones Throughout Eurasia's counter terrorist operations, these types of vehicles and drones have been built for combat for various usages. Drones are fast & cheap, but weak, vehicles can be upgraded with long-range barrels, nano-armour or maybe fire-rate improved crystals. Factory Vehicles Drones Tanks and Vehicles Built for combat utilisation, these types of vehicles are utilised by the Commonwealth to face off against terrorism. Whilst built to assist security operatives and drones, these types of vehicles are hand-picked to face off with the GLRF and various forms of terror. Tier 1 Units Tier 2 Units Tier 3 Vehicles Aircraft Whilst utilising experimental VTOL unist rather than conventional planes, the Commonwealth utilises these types of aircraft units for various purposes on the battlefield; they are known to be transporting cargo and infantry, they can oftain attack enemy units. They are sometimes sporting onboard PDL defense units against enemy missiles and with aircraft-defence drones. Reservist Aircraft Buildings Like the Company of Liberty, the Commonwealth Security Council mostly prefer the members of the Eurasian Commonwealth to utilise these buildings to help keep the faction going foward in a battle. They can attain a set of Point-Defence-Turrets. Defensive Structures Upgrades More will be added..... Combat Branches Osman Hammond believes that his Eurasian Commonwealth forces will live long and fight strong against terrorism, but as the fight rages on against terrorism, it'll be harder to contain the growing situations with his valuable assets into one whole force. So to conquer anything which can take one branch, his forces are divided to utilize his well-trained employees and security operatives in single Combat Branches. These Combat Branches will require a Command Tower to take control of one of the 5 branches, only one branch can be utilized at a time for missions which require a certain type. *'Secret Weapons Branch' - C23R1, Secret Weapons General: Utilizes Eurasia's secret weapons *'Robotics Branch' - Seth Andreas, Robotic General: Vehicles without pilots & crew *'Cybernetics Branch' - Sarubo Matsuka, Cybernetic General: Cyborgs replaces infantry *'Walker Branch' - Shigaru Yoko, Walker General: Various vehicles replaced with Mechas *'Security Branch' - Cody Jerrard, Security General: Advanced and skilled security forces Generals Promotions Rank 1 Promotions To be added... Rank 2 Promotions To be added... Rank 3 Promotions To be added... Category:Factions Category:Main Factions